The Story from Ba Sing Se
by Shaira
Summary: Ba Sing Se is a very big city. It can be weeks to live side by side with your worst enemy - and did not meet him. Or not?
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

__Fanfic in original is completed. You can read it at **ficbook** site (rus _"История из Ба Синг Се", author Shaira)._

__Author: Shaira (Rus)__

__Translator: FrostBite (Rus)/Yuon (Rus)__

__Main Characters/Ships: Zuko/Katara, Jet/Katara, Jin/Zuko__

__Genre: Get, Angst, Drama, Action, Psychology, AU__

__Size: Max ~182 pg__

__Number of Chapters: 40__

__The original Russian text was translated by "Manga and Fanfiction Sector" (FrostBite/Yuon)__

* * *

Zuko was looking through the car window at the city. In comparison with the Ba Sing Se, the capital of the Fire Country was a pitiful village. The wide streets swept past, they were lined with hundreds of houses made of gray stone with dark green and brown roofs. Many parts of the city were surrounded by green gardens and parks. High walls like the scars ran through the metropolis. Their jagged lines snaked between the buildings, dividing the city into separate areas. Yeah, this is the best place to get lost, and what are the chances of finding someone who can remember you in this enormous city?

Iroh was watching his nephew with feigned indifference. He didn't like the changes that have happened to Zuko in last weeks, after he found him in the town of Tu Zin. It seemed that the prince gave up. It seemed like his inner fire, which didn't allow him to stop achieving his goal for so many years, which constantly forced him to move forward, has extinguished. But now…Iroh didn't know what had happened with his nephew, when he had been traveling in Earth Kingdom alone, following his decision to go his own way without uncle. Zuko didn't tell Iroh anything, and Iroh, as always, didn't ask, cause he knew that it is meaningless. If his nephew didn't want to say something he would never say it. Nevertheless, the fact remained that Zuko gave up. He almost unquestioningly agreed with all that uncle said, agreed to lay low, agreed to go to Ba Sing Se for an indefinite period. On the one hand it was certainly very good: in the past, it required to spend a lot of nerves to convince his nephew to agree with anything. But, on the other hand ... Iroh didn't want to see him like this.

The train finally started to slow down approaching the station. Zuko was very angry: they spent many hours at the station, waiting for registration and for the train, and indeed the trip took a lot of time. Plus, there's an unfortunate incident with tea ... It was like Jet noticed something. Or maybe not. In any case, they need to be more careful if they do not want to be in the hands of the authorities of the Earth Kingdom. It is unlikely that they will be lenient, if somebody figures out their personalities. No conquest of fire. Nowhere. Zuko almost growled in frustration. That's great! What an interesting, rich life which awaits him!

Composition finally stopped and they came out with his uncle on a platform. On the platform, in addition to the visitors, there were quite a number of guards. They were dressed in exactly the same uniform as the guards at the Full Moon Bay. Most of them were armed, indicating that they are not benders. One of the law enforcement officers went to him and Zuko tensed involuntarily, by all means trying to keep on his face impassive expression.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se," a man welcomed them, so Iroh and Zuko replied with slight bow "Go through this gate," he pointed to the direction of hand "you come to the registration desk. There you will be given information about our city, as well as help to find housing that you can rent. Welcome" guard finished his memorized speech and went to another group of refugees.

"Come on, nephew." he gestured his hand and went to the gate. Zuko slowly followed him. His attention was drawn to a woman standing a little apart, she different from other guards. She was dressed in expensive clothes, her hair contained woven unpretentious decoration, and the face was smiling. Another composition came to the platform just, and she hurried to the monorail. Apparently, this woman was a guide, whose job is to meet important guests. Zuko hurried to catch up with his uncle, who had already disappeared behind the gates of the platform.

xxx

Trying not to turn the head Jet was watching the old man. How, how could he had been so wrong?! Mushi seemed to be a good man. He was so pathetically speaking of a second chance ... second chance for firebenders? Did he mean the chance to capture Ba Sing Se? But he was wrong. Jet is a freedom fighter, and he wouldn't let the firebenders do their machinations in this city. All that he needs is to make firebenders demonstrate their abilities. And then just hand them to the authorities.

"Passport."

"What?" Jet turned to very fierce-looking woman sitting at the registration desk.

"Passport!" receptionist barely restrained. She was tired, she had a headache, and the working day was lasting too long. And then there's this guy, who is slow. Try to be friendly in such situation!

She carefully read the document and sighed. Another refugee, and yet so young.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se." she said "As a newcomer, you must follow certain rules ..."

Jet didn't listen to her monotonous murmur, he just returned to the observation of the firebenders, who at that time were listening to exactly the same lackluster performance at the next table. He had to find a way to prove who they really are. Why do firebenders run away from war? Why do they look so poor and starving? Where did the firebender get his burn scar? Very strange... But Jet didn't care about it. He just needed to hand them to the authorities, and they'll deal with them.

The guy with the scar suddenly turned his head to Jet. Freedom fighter turned away indifferently.

xxx

Avatar was definitely playing a dirty game. In a literal sense! And now Azula wanted only one thing - to clean up.

"My princess, can I…" Minister Qin began, but she cut him off sharply.

"You missed your opportunity, Mr. Qin." she said slowly "So much time, so much cost, so much work and all in vain. With this technology, as this drill, you still managed to be a loser. My father will be very unhappy."

"I understand, Your Highness." man threw himself on his knees, bowing his head "I'll withdraw troops and..."

"Don't do that." princess interrupted him again "Now that I'm here I'll find a way to get to the capital of the Earth Kingdom. Strengthen your positions near the village and wait for my instructions." she looked at a hundred-meter wall. Avatar was in Ba Sing Se. By penetrating there, she will kill two birds with one stone. Of course, she should hurry up before the boy was not lost. But first ... first she needed to find a place where she could wash away all this sticky mud!

xxx

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls." Joo Dee said smiling factitiously "There are external which protect us. And there are internal to maintain order."

Guys exchanged glances. Aang shrugged and stared out the window. This town is properly a prison. All those people locked in certain districts just like prisoners, they have neither rights nor capabilities, compelled to drag out a miserable existence, which can't be called "to live".

Freedom means an essence to the airbender. He needs a play, an expanse, he needs independence. And what about the expanse can be discussed, when this guide-woman literally adhered to them?

"Get used to it, Aang" Toph whispered to him while Joo Dee was talking about craftsmen and their really interesting lives "I'm afraid, we can't step outside the house without her."

"Why?" the boy turned surprised.

"These are the rules." The girl shrugged "The visitors of the city can't go anywhere without a guide."

"What a stupid rules." Aang frowned, but at this very moment crew in which they were traveling stopped that sharp so Sokka hit his neck by wood partition and Aang fell down from the bench to the floor.

"Look where you are going!" the charioteer threateningly shouted at someone.

xxx

Ostrich horse frightened of greatly strained reins snapped pushing the crew back and nearly knocking it down. Charioteer while dreaming about something didn't mentioned pedestrians going across the road and wagon was nearly catching a senior. At the last moment his companion, young man with a huge ugly scar on his face, grabbed horse's harness and jerked the belt.

"Look where you are going!" the charioteer shouted.

"Look where you are driving!" the young man answered in the same tone.

"You, dirty stupid creatures." the charioteer hissed. Refugee's eyes flashes, and he reached for his sword, but the man grabbed his wrist.

"Don't do that, nephew." his voice was soft, but the look was steel "Excuse us," he bowed " we will be more careful."

He just snorted and urged on the ostrich horse.

"What happened?" Joo Dee leaned out the window.

"Everything is fine, madam," said the coachman " Lower ring, you understand, what I mean."

Joo Dee nodded understandingly and then sat down on the bench.

"You should always look around in the lower ring," she said with her smile faded slightly "there are a lot of refugees, so it can be dangerous."

Katara looked out the window and looked down on the violators of peace. Two men dressed in brown and green clothes were moving away from them in the direction of the alley, where there were a few men with rather gangster look. One of them had a very impressive sword. Joo Dee was right: there are many criminals because of poverty in the lower ring, so you need to look around while walking here.

xxx

It started getting dark. This long day finally came to its end.

Toph was lounging on cushions in the lobby, thoughtfully listening to the sounds of the street.

"What will you do, Aang?" she asked.

"I don't know." boy sighed "It looks like we're stuck here for a long time."

"I hate this woman!" Sokka said "Why is she always following for us?"

"Rules." Toph shrugged her shoulders "I told you so."

"It is necessary to listen to you more often," muttered the young soldier and returned to the interrupted light evening snack.

Aang went to the window, staring wistfully at the sky. Where are you, buddy? Where should we start looking for you in this great city?

The first star lit up the sky and the moon illuminated the boy's face with the mysterious blue-white glow, as if the spirit of the moon gave him a silent kiss.

xxx

"Nephew, something happened?"

Zuko didn't turn around. He stood at the window, looking at the moon, basking in her pale mystical light. The uncle quietly approached him, staying behind him.

"My life turned to night uncle," the young man said hoarsely "It seems that it is polar."

"Come on, nephew," Iroh said cheerfully "It's not so bad. We have an apartment, tomorrow we will find a job. Everything's getting better."

Zuko whirled awarding uncle a look of a mixture of anger and despair. How could he not understand? Maybe this life fits uncle, but not him, not Zuko.

"Go to sleep, nephew," the old man's hand gently rested on his shoulder "The night is over, tomorrow is a new day."


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ba Sing Se

"Good morning, nephew!" Uncle Iroh said cheerfully while opening the door to Zuko's room. However, it was very difficult to call it a «room». Just a closet with a window. It could barely contain a bed and a small chest.

Zuko grumbled something and covered himself with a blanket.

"Nephew, time to get up." his uncle continued "I made you a cup of tea, so now we have breakfast and go looking for work."

"I'm not going." said boy from under the blanket.

Iroh rolled his eyes and pulled off his blanket. The boy jumped up and looked at the old man unkindly.

"I love you too, nephew." he smiled "Go, wash yourself and join the tea party."

Realizing that his sleeping is over, Zuko gave his face the usual unhappy expression and trudged into the bathroom, which was as tiny as his bedroom. In this apartment all the rooms were very small with low ceilings and strangers behind the walls. But in any case, it was better than living in a cave. Iroh watched him and shook his head. Zuko got very thin, and it didn't fit him at all. And Iroh was simply obliged to do everything that he could to make their lives as comfortable as possible. Not for his own sake, but for him.

xxx

"I think that…" said Sokka while having breakfast, because while having breakfasts he always ends up with brilliant ideas "…we won't get any information from the locals."

"Oh, sure we won't." snorted Katara "Because of Joo Dee."

"It's not only because of her." the young warrior shook his head "Do you remember our neighbor? Ping or Pong. He told us about Dai Li."

"He was afraid." Nodded Toph "And everyone is afraid now. Citizens are too intimidated and they won't risk themselves, so they won't tell us anything."

"So how do we find Appa?" most miserable expression settled on Aang's face "Searching the whole city is impossible."

"What if ask around in the Lower ring? offered Sokka "There live only refugees, who have recently arrived in the city, and poor people, who have nothing to lose."

"And you're right, brother!" Katara picked up his idea .

"I'm always right." pretty boy nodded, but she ignored him.

"Residents of the Upper ring are afraid of trouble, afraid of losing their status, their residence, so they don't want to interfere."

"And I hadn't noticed Dai Li agents in the Lower ring." Aang got up. He could never sit long in one place "We're going to Lower ring to ask people about Appa there."

"There is one little problem." the earthbender cooled her ardor.

"What is it?"

"Joo Dee."

Everyone drooped at the same time.

"Yes, this woman won't leave us alone." Aang sighed "What should we do?

"In fact, everything is simple." Sokka said suddenly. "We have only one Joo Dee right? And the four of us. She can't clone herself."

"And?" Katara hated when he started describing his ideas with lots of details, but it was impossible not to recognize that Sokka's ideas were not so bad.

"We can split up. Someone will walk around the Upper ring with Joo Dee, and the rest will pretend that they're staying at home and slowly get to the Lower ring."

"Excellent, Sokka!" Aang said, but Toph tempered his enthusiasm again:

"And who will go with Joo Dee?"

xxx

Iroh had already been talking for fifteen minutes to a pretty good-looking middle-aged florist, and Zuko went outside.

Uncle managed to flirt with each particular female who comes his way, regardless of her age, physical appearance and social status. Sure, he had a talent. Although it would be better he had the talent to not to get in trouble. Only Uncle Iroh guessed to make tea with the flowers of white jade. Only he could get into hands of the earth benders while taking a bath in the hot springs. Only he could warm up a cup of tea with the fire in the middle of the train station, which was full of refugees and guards. "Uncle Iroh" and "care" were incompatible.

Many people were scurrying muddy narrow street. They were all shabbily dressed, with gaunt faces and vacant look. Sure, this was the town of happiness and joy.

"Bored, nephew?" his uncle appeared. He was holding a large vase with fragrant orange flowers in his hand "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

Zuko frowned at the flowers, but chose to keep silence.

"I just want our new apartment to be comfortable." explained Iroh as if was reading his thoughts, and slyly winked at him "Maybe someone decides to bring a girlfriend to the house."

The young man pursed his lips and looked away. Uncle thought that everything was so simple. What girl would agree to become his "girlfriend"? Because of his face. Nobody will agree to love someone with such a huge ugly scar. Only port whores who didn't care about appearance, who will share the bed with the legless and armless. Suddenly, it got cold and dreary inside, and Zuko rushed to dismiss this conversation.

"This city is a prison." he said grimly while following his uncle "I don't want to live here."

xxx

Lurking around the corner, Jet was watching the firebenders. He saw them this morning and since then was trying not to let them go. The old man and the guy with the scar settled in a small apartment on the second floor of a large house on the fourteenth street. Maybe other streets in the Upper ring more pleasing name, but here they were just numbered.

Firebenders went to the shopping district early in the morning, where they spent several hours, asking about work. More precisely, only the old man was asking, and the guy with the scar was just walking behind him. This couple is absolutely inseparable. Mushi stayed in a flower shop for too long. Even Lee couldn't resist. He went out and leant against the wall. Finally, the old man left the shop. He was holding a large vase with flowers in his hands. Why did poor refugees spend their money on flowers? These two were definitely not as simple as they wanted to look. When the firebenders went away from the florist shop, the two other people came from the corner and made Jet forget about the firebenders. They were Aang and Katara.

Jet got shocked and started looking at them. More precisely, at Katara. Much time had passed after their unsuccessful meeting, but she hadn't changed. Maybe she just became a little prettier. Aang entered the flower shop, and the young man realized that following Mushi and Lee made him sick already. The firebenders wouldn't disappear tomorrow. And he couldn't miss Katara.

xxx

After no one agreed to go for a walk with Joo Dee, Sokka ended up another brilliant idea to win the right to escape from her in the game "Earth – Fire – Water", and he was not so pleased when he lost. Toph joined him after the next round.

"Great!" exclaimed Katara, turning to Aang "High five!"

Aang giggled and slapped her raised hand. At that moment somebody knocked the door.

"Good morning, Aang." Joo Dee lit up the room with a big smile "And Katara. And Sokka. And Toph. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great!" said Sokka enthusiastically "You know what, Joo Dee? Toph and I would like to see the famous park of the Upper ring."

"To see the park?" the woman looked at the blind girl.

"Yes," young warrior nodded confidently. "Has The Upper ring a park?"

"Of course it has." the guide roused "There is a park near the palace. And the Central Park."

"That's where we're going" decided Sokka and moved to the door "Come on, Toph. Will you take us there, Joo Dee?"

"Of Course! But what about ..." she hesitantly turned to Aang and Katara.

"Oh, don't worry about us." Avatar responded immediately "We will spend the day at home. We got too tired because of traveling."

"Have fun, guys! Katara almost pushed the guide out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She and Aang looked at each other and laughed.

After waiting for a few more minutes they slipped out of the house and, making sure that no one is watching them, went to the road leading to the gate of the inner wall.

xxx

Lower ring had many differences with the Top one. During the tour, the guys had the pleasure to witness its streets from the windows of the carriage, but walking through muddy narrow streets, they completely felt the "beauty" of this place. Buildings in the Lower ring were very low and rather shabby. Brown roof tiles were covered them, which were so strikingly different from the yellow ones in the Top ring. On the streets there were no trees, just a lot of stone walls. On the sidewalks was garbage. All the people around them were poorly dressed. It's unlikely that there are a lot of visitors from the Middle and Upper rings in this area.

"I don't understand why all these people are locked in one place." Katara surprised again.

"This is the policy of this city." Aang sighed "Well, where should we start our search?"

"Let's ask around in the market." the girl suggested "Usually sellers are most informed people."

They asked a passer-by, where is the shopping district, and rushed there.

The market was a large area, which housed shops and stalls with a variety of goods. However, there were no expensive things and products on the shelves. It didn't make sense, because the locals simply couldn't afford to buy expensive things, and those who could went to the Middle ring for them.

They turned into the first florist shop and questioned comely old woman about the bison. The saleswoman listened carefully to them and lost in thought.

"Unfortunately, I can't help you." she said finally "I've never seen or heard of a flying bison. But try to ask around in establishments such as restaurants. In the evenings, there are a lot of people, certainly, somebody saw something. But walking in the evenings in the Lower ring is dangerous for such a nice kids.

The guys thanked the kind woman and left the hospitable shop.

xxx

"Nephew, this glorious woman said that Pao needs workers in his tea shop."

"In the tea shop?!" Zuko slapped his forehead.

"Yes, nephew." Iroh pretended not to notice his gesture "So, if we are lucky, in the evening we will have a job. Aren't you glad?"

"I'm very happy." The boy hissed through clenched teeth "Isn't that noticeable?"

Iroh kept his smile and suddenly stopped.

"Oh, I forgot my hat in a flower shop. Have to go back."

Zuko sighed pointedly, turned around and went in the opposite direction.

xxx

"What a nice woman." Aang said, coming out of the store, and stopped in front of it.

"At least she didn't lie." Katara agreed with him. "Will we follow her advice?"

"Of course, we have to use every opportunity." Avatar replied hotly.

"Hey!" a cheerful voiced heard right behind them.

They abruptly turned and saw a familiar face. The freedom fighter was smiling and looking at them. His eyes were laughing, and there was a straw in his teeth.

Jet didn't expect what happened next second. Katara's cheeks flared, her eyes flashed wildly. She jerked her hand, drawing water from a large tank with a furious cry, and a powerful wave tossed into the guy. Aang and Katara looked to each other and rushed after him.

xxx

"Wow, what happened here?" Zuko stared at the water flooded the roadway.

"Probably, a spring cleaning." Iroh shrugged "Will you come with me, or you prefer to wait here?"

"I'd rather wait." the boy waved his hand and leaned over a wall, realizing that expectation will be long.

xxx

Water flow literally washed Jet away, with the power of throwing him against the wall. He hurt his back, collapsed to the ground, trying to recover. After a moment Aang and Katara appeared beside him, and their faces weren't so friendly.

"Stop!" Jet threw up his hands "I'm not going to fight with you. I just wanted to say hello."

"Yeah, of course!" Katara snorted, not letting the water bubble go.

"As at the last time, right?" asked Avatar "Greet to gain the trust and then use us to kill people?"

"Look, I've changed" Jet said quickly "After the event I've rethought. I dismissed my team and went with my best friends to the city to start a new life. For a second chance."

Katara looked at him incredulously. The young man rose slowly to his feet, but she didn't hurry to attack. Maybe he was telling the truth? Or lying? Of course, he was an excellent liar. Lovely diplomat, a great orator. Plus, a horrible jerk. He smiled again. Jet even managed not to drop his straw.

"Maybe we can talk elsewhere?" he suggested "I would not mind to get dry."

Katara and Aang looked at each other. Avatar shrugged.

"Come on." the boy replied hesitantly.

"I rent an apartment nearby." Jet grinned and said in an official tone "Katara, Aang. Again, I invite you to visit me."


	3. Chapter 3: A new job

"This is where we live." Jet stoped in the doorway, letting the visitors to enter.

"It's so ... modest." Aang looked around in tiny apartment, which was much smaller than their home in the Upper ring.

"We have no money for a better place right now." young man shrugged his shoulders "But the apartment is on the top floor, and you can get to the roof through the window. You can also admire a wonderful view from threre."

"Wow, can I have a look?" Aang leaned out the window, jumped up and disappeared somewhere upstairs without waiting for an answer,

"He hasn't changed." said Jet with a smile, heading into one of the rooms and taking off soaking wet shirt. Katara stayed in a small lobby. She was leaning on the table with her hands crossed on her chest and closely watching the freedom fighter.

Undoubtedly, Jet was very attractive. He was tall, agile and slender. His naked torso was clearly showing the steel ribs and muscles. His skin was very dark, almost like Katara's, but very attractive...

She suddenly found herself thinking about him in a different way and quickly turned away. Jet was a thug and a murderer. She couldn't like him.

Meanwhile, the young man changed clothes and went back into the hall.

"You haven't changed, too." he said softly. Katara looked up at him, staring into his dark eyes. He went to the waterbender so close that she felt his smell of freshly cut grass, the smell of the forest and something else, of something elusive, so the girl got a little dizzy.

"It's amazing, Jet!" the young man abruptly stepped back for a moment before Aang returned to the room. "How often do you walk on these rooftops?"

"Actually, I only arrived in Ba Sing Se yesterday," he said with deliberately cheerful voice "but has already managed once to walk on them. When the sky darkens and the lights in all the houses light, the city looks amazing, so you find yourself in a fairy tale. You should definitely take a look at this, guys."

"I doubt that they will allow us to jump on the roofs in the Upper ring." Avatar smiled.

"So what? Just come to me." Jet was very welcome. "You are always welcome at my home."

"Thank you, I think we'll use your suggestion." Aang nodded cheerfully. "Right, Katara?"

The girl, who had been silently listening to their dialogue, shrugged.

"Maybe." she said rather indifferently.

Jet looked at her, and then invited them to the table and went to the kitchen.

"So, what are you doing in this town?" he shouted out, rattling the dishes.

Aang wilted again.

"Somebody stole Appa. We think he's in Ba Sing Se." he said with a sigh.

"Oh." Jet returned to him putting a plate with the simple snacks and three cups with a strange drink on the table. "I'm sorry, Aang."

Katara looked suspiciously at the liquid the he brought, and the boy laughed.

"It's just a compote, Katara. Excuse me, but I have nothing else to offer you." he raised his cup and drained it in one gulp. Aang smiled and followed his example. "I'll try to find Appa, and if I have any clues about his whereabouts, I will let you know immediately."

"Thank you, Jet." the boy smiled. Maybe Jet has really changed? Everyone makes mistakes, but it's important to be able to recognize them. The recognition of their mistakes is the first step towards rehabilitation. And even this thug deserves forgiveness.

xxx

"My wife and I founded this tea shop eight years ago." Pao told to their future employees "Unfortunately, she got ill and can't work all day, and I can't do all this work only by myself. That's why I was looking for a helper".

"But I don't know how to make tea." Zuko shrugged.

"It's all right, we have already discussed everything with Mushi." The owner smiled benignly "You will deliver orders to engage visitors and do the auxiliary work."

"Charming." the prince muttered. Even Azula didn't humiliate him as much as he did.

"Please try on the uniform." Pao gave them a pair of bright aprons with green ornament at the edges. Zuko dutifully put on this stupid invention of evil tailor.

"Well, you look like a master of the tea ceremony." the owner nodded quietly "Just one more thing, Lee." he pointed to a young man's sword "During your work, leave your weapons there, where no one will see. Don't confuse our guests."

Zuko nodded obediently. He will scrub the floors, while all dressed up like an unarmed clown. Thank you, uncle, thank you so much!

xxx

After parting with Jet, Aang and Katara walked down the street in awkward silence.

"What do you think of Jet?" Aang asked his friend thoughtfully.

"What?" Katara roused "Why do I need to think about him? Why do you think that I think about him?

"Well," - said the boy "Maybe, he has really changed. Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't know, Aang." she shrugged her shoulders "I want to trust him, but ... Do you remember how our trust ended in the last time?

Avatar nodded. Of course, Jet did a wrong thing. But Aang believed that people can change.

"Look," Katara suddenly stopped, pointing to a small neat shop "Pao's family tea shop." she read the words on the sign "A woman from a flower shop said that we should ask about Appa in such places. Let's go?"

"Come on." Aang went to the entrance of the tea shop, but at this time somebody splashed a few liters of boiling water from the window right under his feet. He barely jumped to avoid being scalded "Uh, Katara, I suddenly realized that I don't want to enter this "hospitable" place."

"Well, then we should go away." she waved her hand "Anyway, there are not a lot of visitors in the middle of the day."

"Oh, so much time has passed." said Aang "We need to go home until Joo Dee didn't find out our absence. And if she does, this trick won't work next time.

"You're right." Katara agreed, and they quickly went to the monorail station.

xxx

"Jet, are you singing?" Smellerbee stared at the freedom fighter. Longshot and she had just returned from the city and caught their commander in a very good mood.

"Not at all!" the boy tried to fend off her, but then smiled again.

"Just tell us already." she demanded.

"You can't imagine, guys, who I met today in the city!" Jet cheerfully exclaimed.

"Let me guess" his friend immediately replied "Another firebenders?

"Screw you!" Jet waved his hand "I met Aang and Katara."

"Wow." It seemed that Smellerbee and Longshot didn't share his enthusiasm "What are they doing here?"

"The guys are in trouble." the young man said willingly "Somebody stole their flying bison, and it looks like he's in Ba Sing Se. I promised to help them."

Smellerbee rolled her eyes. Jet was just a ball of energy that needed to do something. During one day of traveling by ferry, he managed to organize an abduction of products and also involved in a completely unknown guy. When he arrived in Ba Sing Se, he found a new entertainment. He just pretended that he saw a bunch of firebenders and decided to follow them to expose them and hand over to the authorities. And now he had paid his attention to the Avatar and his friends. And that wasn't going to be good.

"Why do you need this, Jet?" she raised her hand, urging him not to interrupt "Don't tell me that you really want to selflessly help them in finding the bison. A week ago, you were mentioning the Avatar and his friends with very unflattering epithets."

"But I decided to change!" Jet exclaimed passionately, but his friends didn't seem to believe. The young man grinned. They knew him too well, so he couldn't hide anything from them.

"Okay, okay." he said finally "It's all because of the Katara."

"What?" Smellerbee stared at him "Jet, seriously, leave her alone. Katara is a good girl, don't do that."

"Hey, I'm not going to do anything bad!" the young man raised his hand "I really want to help them find the bison, but not because of Aang and Sokka, but because of Katara."

Longshot shook his head, and Smellerbee sighed and turned away. They didn't believe him. Because even Jet didn't believe himself. He just won't be satisfied with thanks, he needed something more. Jet liked Katara too much, so he had very ambitious plans about her.

xxx

"What is it?" Azula was examining the combat fan with interest. "Is THAT a weapon?" she looked at related girls, who were sitting on the ground at her feet. They were silent. The princess smiled slightly, raising her eyebrow.

"I don't understand why do you put so much paint on your faces?" Ty Lee grabbed one of the girls chin and started turning her face from side to side to examine carefully the combat makeup.

"Leave her, Ty Lee." Mai said flatly "Don't interfere in other people's personal space, it's unpleasant."

"But they are our enemies!" Ty Lee retorted.

"Even so" said the blade thrower "Don't forget that we are from noble families. You don't have to humiliate the defeated enemy."

Azula stared at her friend. The princess didn't share her point of view. The enemy HAS TO be humiliated, to be trampled in the mud, so they would never be able to wash away the shame. However, arguing with Mai was useless. She will follow the orders without being agreed with the princess anyway. The firebender once again looked around her captives.

"Kyoshi Warriors." she mused "An elite squad of female warriors of the Earth Kingdom. Ty Lee!" she snapped loudly, so everyone else started "Take the paper and ink. Tomorrow you must recreate this combat makeup."

"Oh, nice idea, Azula." She said knowingly "Don't worry, everything will be done."

"And you, lady," Azula turned to captive with a venomous smile "will have to say goodbye to your armor. But don't worry you won't need it.

xxx

Zuko closed his eyes and covered his face with a hand.

"Excuse me," he muttered "I'll clean everything and get you another cup."

The visitor, a middle-aged man, only smiled indulgently and nodded. It seemed it was the boy's first day of working as a waiter, so there was no need toscold him too much.

Zuko quickly pick up the pieces, tinkered the pound with a cloth and walked away to the kitchen.

"Uncle, are you sure it was a good idea?" he asked, barely restraining himself "It is the third cup. We'll have to pay more money for the battered dishes than we'll earn."

"It's okay, nephew, you're right." Iroh smiled, giving him a new batch of freshly brewed tea "I don't remember even one time when something was easy for you. But you always handle it, don't you?"

"Ha ha, how funny." the young man said with a scowl, putting the cup on the tray.

"I didn't mean to laugh. You should learning everything from delivering tea orders and...

"I got it, got it!" Zuko interrupted him, not letting his uncle to speak about learning how to make a fire bombs or redirect lightning.

"Well, that's good." Iroh gently smiled and winked at his nephew "Bring the order to this good man, and then get ready, you'll learn how to wash the floors."

The young man made a prolonged pained groan.

Carefully balancing, he finally successfully delivered the order to the table.


End file.
